johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Summary The Legend of Zelda: Skywarrd Sword is an action/ adventure game for the Nintendo Wii which graphically mixes cartoonish and realistic elements and has more difficult gameplay. Story Way before the time of Link and Zelda. Demons have roamed the land of a mysterious origin. Until the legendary goddess has used a fabled harp to wipe the land clean of the evil demons. The goddess also has sealed her sacred powers into the sky, out of reach of the demons. Because of this, the human race now lives in a small town in the sky. One day, a knight living named Link who lives in that town known as Skyloft is supposed to participaite in a race to offer a sacrifice to the legendary goddess, but his bird is missing, he and Zelda go out to find it. As he finda his bird and wins the race and participates in Zelda's rite for the goddess, and fly in the sky, a mysterious tornado appeared as from nowhere to swallow up Zelda. Link has no choice but to venture to the lands below to find her.What Link will soon realize that he adventure ahead of him is a fulfillment of his destiny. Game Modes The Adventure You get to choose from 3 separate game files as you input your name (or Link which is the default name). Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, from the homage to Link, you know I have played many Legend of Zelda games. Now, I'm more of a fan of the Super Mario Bros. I even was thinking of dropping out on playing this game, but because I'm paying more attetion to my Playstation 3 these days, so I still need to play my Wii, and Skyward Sword is a good example why. I'll tell you why below. Graphics Nintendo always tinkers with the graphics in Legend of Zelda games. In the case of Skyward Sword however, it's a mix of realistic and cartoonish graphics. The backgrounds are for the most part realistic with *almost* everything nicely done (there are just a few faults, but they're too far in between). I also like the 3-D character models as well. They remind me a lot about The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, as the cel-shades and shadow effects on the character models as well. Though at times, the backgrounds *do* look (just a little bit) flat, but all-n-all, very good. Rating: '9 Music The soundtrack in this game is nicely symphonated (as it's a tradition in Legend of Zelda games) as usual the soundtrack in this game sounds great. It also fits the pace of the current situation. Plus, the soundtrack isn't just ambient either (which is something I don't enjoy when it comes to video games or music in general), so that's something good for me. Though, the drawback is that there isn't any classical tracks to this game (at least not yet, I haven't gotten very far in the game as of right now). '''Rating: '''8.5 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are also good. The sounds of the sword clashing and the sounds of some of the monsters and even the environment sound the way as it should be. Now, there *is* voice in the game, but mostly they're nothing more than moans and one words like "hey" and "okay", there's also some Japanese voice talent (when Zelda sings when she plays her harp), and Link's new assistant Fi also speaks in a meaningless gibberish not that it's a bad thing (in Fi's case at least), well Fi is more passionate than Midna ever was. '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay The gameplay of this game (again) is quite good. Though, unless you've already played ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess for the Wii, the controls could be somewhat of something to get used to as the Wii Remote controls most of Link's actions with either his sword or another wepon thereof. Sword battles are very dynamic and also something to get used to because the nunchuck controls Link's shield. But, thanks to tutorials in the game and it being not *too* difficult, the problems are mostly minor. '''Rating: 7.5 Replay Value Now, the game is quite long and challenging and it also has quite a few sidequests as well. As with many other Legend of Zelda games, once you complete the game the only reason to play it again is to get more things (the things you might have missed your first time through). 'Rating: '''3 Final Thoughts Well, as I said before I'm more of a fan of ''Super Mario Bros. ''I haven't become a fan of ''The Legend of Zelda until A Link to the Past for the Super NES. Though, the Legend of Zelda games don't fail to impress me (and trust me, I'm quite hard to impress). I would recommend this to any fan of The Legend of Zelda or Nintendo for that matter. '''Overall Rating: '''8